dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black (LOTSG)
The entity known as Goku Black is an extremely powerful evil being that almost destroyed Future Trunks' time and is physically identical to Son Goku. Goku Black is responsible for the near annihilation of Earthlings and loss of countless mortal lives in the future timeline. He is the partner in crime of Future Zamasu and one-half of Supreme Zamasu. It was revealed that Black is actually an alternate-timeline version of Zamasu. Personality Biography Power Black has an incredible amount of power; in his base state he proved capable of defeating Penultimate Super Saiyan 2 Trunks every single time they fought. When Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks went to the future, the Saiyan Prince began overwhelming Black when they were in equivalent forms, and Black was only saved by the intervention of Future Zamasu. Black gained the ability to assume his own godly Super Saiyan form that he refers to as Super Saiyan Rosé which granted him enough power to, with help from Future Zamasu, defeat Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, Penultimate Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and God-ki Potential Unleashed Gohan one after another. Upon Goku and Vegeta returning to the future timeline the newly empowered Prince of All Saiyans was able to overwhelm Black in their fight, eventually beating him to the point that Future Zamasu and Goku Black were forced to fuse into Supreme Zamasu to defeat their foes. When his temporal duplicate faced Future Trunks for the final time, Goku Black was still stronger than his foe but was outmatched by Trunks' superior skill and killed. Transformations *'Beyond Saiyan God -' Black inherited Goku's godly base form after switching bodies with him and by the time of his conflicts with the past versions of Earth's Defenders he held a God Ki of .08, which increased to a God Ki of 1.75 after the united Saiyans retreated. **'Full Power Chou Super Saiyan (Diminished) -' As a Chou Super Saiyan, Black gained a power multiplication of roughly 2 times even after fully mastering the state, which is far inferior to the normal Chou Super Saiyan state. *'Super Saiyan Rosé (Diminished) -' Black can enter this godly transformation which gives him pink hair and colors his aura similarly. Using this form Black was able to defeat Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks one after another during their first fight, though he was gradually overpowered by Vegeta during their rematch. While it is an equivalent form to Super Saiyan God it is far less impressive, only increasing its user's power by around 5 times due to Zamasu's Kaioshin soul not being a proper fit for Goku's Saiyan body. Techniques Many of Goku Black's techniques are darker variants of Goku's. *'Divine Butcher's Blade': Surrounding his hand and arm with purple energy, Black makes it a deadly blade which can pierce through the body of Super Saiyan God Vegeta and Goku if they are not actively protecting themselves. Goku Black claimed to have used this ability to kill the Gods in the future timelines. *'Scythe of the Psychopomp': A variation of his original Divine Butcher's Blade, Goku Black's scythe is highly powerful and allowed him to keep Goku, Vegeta, and Allie on guard during their final confrontation. It could cut through almost anything, and created a temporal duplicate of Goku Black shortly before the original was killed. Fusions *Supreme Zamasu (With Future Zamasu) Conflicts & Battles *Goku Black (Full Power Chou Super Saiyan (Supreme Kai)/Beyond Saiyan God) VS Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan) (Multiple Victories, Trunks retreats many times) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan) VS Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan 2/Saiyan God) (Loss, Future Zamasu appears and intervenes) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) VS Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) (Won, Vegeta is badly injured) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Future Zamasu VS '''Goku (Super Saiyan God) & Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan) (Won, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks retreat to the timeline Goku and Vegeta originated from) *Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) '''VS Vegeta (Saiyan God-Super Saiyan God) (Interrupted, Vegeta was winning) *Multiple Goku Black clones VS Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) & Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2) (Inconclusive, Black retreated to fuse with Future Zamasu) *Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) VS Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God), and Allie (Majin God) (Loss, Black retreats) *Duplicate-Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) '''VS '''Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan) (Loss, Duplicate-Black is killed) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Main Villains